Sonic new adventures
by Nobleline
Summary: This is a sonic story of my own and my first story at that This story is about if while I had control over a sonic series I know that don't really mean much and the first chapter is slow going but trust me it's gonna get better and if one of you thinks they could write a better summary I can use in here please be my guess Silence has fallen


**Nobleline: This is a series of sonic the hedgehog.** **I originally wrote this on my phone in google Docs so yeah. This is probably what a sonic the hedgehog series would be like if I was in charge and… I am … I feel like I'm not gonna be good at author notes.**

 **Seishin: And that is why me my brother and my friends are gonna help.**

 **Nero: yes we're from a series a totally original series she made up it's about well I'm not gonna say but it has people who can turn into animals.**

 **Noble: Oh man please don't try and promote it I don't even have the first story ready just a bunch of detailed summaries.**

 **Reilly: Well then why are you writing this.**

 **Noble: Because somehow it's easier.**

 **Sonic: why are these people here.**

 **Tails: I don't know sonic.**

 **Nero: Sonic and his friend, enemies and his franchise don't belong to Noble.**

 **Sonic: hey I was supposed to yelled them that.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark night. A storm was ravaging through the sea, and lightning and thunder were doing the dance that come with every ginormous summer storm. "HELP!* cough * SOMEONE ANYONE HEL-"

A young hedgehog was caught in the open sea, with gigantic waves pulling him under cutting off his cries of help. The young boy was trying his best to stay above the waves, using all of his strength to stay up but failing every time a wave came crashing down on him. The young hedgehog was about ready to give up but not without one final cry.

"SOMEone please h-" and suddenly a white light filled the ocean, cutting the young boy off from the world.

* * *

"SONIC!" Without warning a voice moved a mass of breathing blankets off and out of the hammock they once laid in and in a complete mode of panic, stood up and raised it arms in defence.

"Sonic, mom has breakfast ready she wanted me to come get you. If we let you sleep any longer you would probably have gotten up to the smell of food but better safe than sorry." A young yellow two tailed fox was smiling at the blanket creature who now was no longer a strange mass of blanket, but a blue hedgehog named sonic.

"Tails?! *huff* you scare half to death." The blue hedgehog clapped with fainted breathe into the shedded blankets. "Sorry sonic but I wanted to let you know that mom made chocolate chip pan-!" In a blink of an eye sonic was out of the room he shared with tails and down a flight of stairs in two a kitchen with a female yellow fox cooking. "Well sonic you're up early, and what was the sound I heard."she said with a questioning look as sonic sat down on one of the chairs. "Well Mrs. Prowler, you know I love your pancakes and that sound was probably me, falling, out of bed." The hedgehog said trying to make himself smaller.

"You fell, are you ok?" Mrs. Prowler said looking to make sure the blue hedgehog was not injured. "Me. Hurt, when was the last time I was hurt. If i was hurt then the planet would have to be split into and a supernova happen in it remains for me to get hurt."

"Sonic if that happened you would be hurled into to space with no oxygen and die long before the supernova happened." The young fox boy said sit down in front of one of the white plates. "Wow tails way to be a pessimist, well I bet I can breathe in space."

"Sonic no one can breathe in space." The fox boy said in reply. "Miles, you don't know that maybe someone can breathe in space." Mrs. Prowler said as she gave each boy three chocolate chip pancakes."Thanks Mrs. Prowler." "Thanks mom." The two boys said in unison.

"Mmmmmm. I love these pancakes." The blue hedgehog said with a full mouth. "Sonic! That's gross! Don't talk with your mouth full!" The young fox said with a laughing manner. "Oh if you think that's gross blaaaaaa." The hedgehog opened his mouth and sticked out his tongue and let some of the food fall on his plate.

"Sonic!" The fox boy said laughing "alright boys before you two get home I would like to give you a list of groceries that I would like you two to get for me." Mrs. Prowler said giving a list to sonic. Sonic looked at the list and replied "Sure thing Mrs. P." "Don't worry mom we will get them for you." The boys said "Thanks you two."

When the two boys finished their breakfast they got their shoes on and said goodbye to their mom. "And remember no-" "No super speed." They said like they like they heard the phrase a million times before.

"You know that I just worry, I don't even know what I would do if G.U.N took you away." "Mrs. P if Gun even found out about they would half to catch me first." Sonic speed outside as an example to Mrs. Prowler. "And besides they would have to see me in action to want to catch me." "And we all know you are the blue blur." The fox boy said as another example to his mom. "Ok see you boys at nine and no later love you." "Love you too bye." The two boys speed off with sonic taking lead, and tails close behind. "Every time they leave it's like the last time I'm gonna see them again."

* * *

As the two primary colored boys approached the city they start to slow down. "So arcade first than the movie or movie first no wait we need to go the hardware store and the grocery stores two." "We can hit thoughts two last. We don't wanna be carrying food and whatever you need with us all over the place. I thought we hit the comic store first I want to see if the next issue of Graveyard is there." The blue said while walking backwards and his hands behind his head. "Oh yes, the story of a cat who's brought back to life with no past expect how many people he has killed." The yellow fox said with a sigh. "Sure we can go to the comic store first. I guess we should hit the arcade because by the time we get to the theatre the movie would already have started."

"We could get there with time to spare if I co-" "Sonic you know what mom said, no super speed." The two boys said in unison, the blue hedgehog sighed and put his arms down. "I just wish I could run around I could probably get the grocery home and whatever you need home and we would have the whole day to have fun and only- no we wouldn't even need to worry about curfew, I could carry you on my back all the way home." "Sonic, you know that mom just is worried who knows what Gun would do to you if they found out about you." The yellow fox said " They would probably do horrible experiments to find out how I run so fast." The hedgehog said in an annoyed tone. "Come on the comic book store is a few blocks ahead let's get going little buddy." The blue hedgehog said trying to end the conversation and succeeding. "Oh, sonic. You're always in a hurry aren't you." The fox said in a sigh. "What I am like the fastest thing alive of course I'm always in a hurry tails." Sonic said with a smile and pointing his thumb to his chest.

The hedgehog and fox duo closed in on the comic store. "Come on tails it just across the street." The blue one said in delight. "Sonic, I know where the comic store is we only been here like a thousand times already." Tails said rolling his eyes. "I know." Sonic said in a pouty voice. "It's just that-" "we're going to slow." The fox laughed and rolled his eyes again. The two crossed the street and entered the store.

"Hey fred." "Hey copter, speedster guess what I got." The blond lizard held up a comic a comic that read Graveyard issue one. "No way! Dude how did you get that." The blue hedgehog said in excitement. " My dad, I don't see him much but he always gets me great comics when he does." The yellow lizard said in response. "That sweet , hey I was wondering do you have the latest issue." Sonic said "Yeah I do." Fred said spinning his chair to show the blue hedgehog. "I am always lost when we come here." The young fox said with a sigh.

* * *

"Come on, Come on! COME ON~." The hedgehog finished with a sigh."I just lost my free ball." The hedgehog said in defeat. "High score, Wait! Second YES! I'm just one under you little buddy." The blue speedster said in celebration. "Wow just wow it took me three hours to get the high score and you get second in one just wow." The young fox said in amazement. "Well as soon as we get it recorded we can head to the movies and catch Space Cyborg: 2 hopefully it lives up to the first one."

The two went to the front desk to tell them of sonic's achievement. The blue hedgehog got a silver medal and not one of thoughts cheap dollar store one's but not an actual silver medal, and a celebration with a diploma. It the medal read the name of the pinball game and diploma read sonic's name and stated his achievement. Sonic put the diploma in his quills and the medal around his neck.

"I guess this is what happens when you get a high score on that thing." Tails said. "Yeah little buddy I know I was there when you first, but last time there was pizza from next door. I guess that I just what happens when you get first on one of hardest games in arcade mania." The blue hedgehog said and chuckled.

The two left the building that read arcade mania. "Just a couple of blocks up a-" "Sonic, I know where the movie theatre is I have lived here all my life." The yellow fox said and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know." Sonic said in a depressed tone. "Sonic wh-" "Hey freaks!" "Oh no."

The land air duo turn to see a black and white wolf, an orange chameleon with a black jacket, and a dark brown bear. "So I see blue berry has a medal. What is it for number two freak I think we already know that." The wolf said with the rest of the group laughing. "Haha. Very funny lance.." The blue hedgehog said in a flat tone. "It for getting the second highest score in one of the hardest games in arcade mania, you would know that if you were actually good at any of them." The other two of lance's group laughed at the blue speedster's joke "KEVIN! MIKEY! What did I tell you about laughing at his jokes." The wolf said with a angry voice. "Not too?" The orange Mikey said. "G-guys we don't want any trouble we just want to a movie." The twin tailed fox said

"Well you don't a choice you got trouble if you want to or not. Let's get'em!" The group of three advanced on the duo. "A, sonic I think we should- "RUN!" Sonic said as he grabbed his little buddy's hand. They ran, but not at super speed. They ran past the theater their destination, and to the docks "come they're gaining on us, In here tails!"

The air land duo entered an abandoned warehouse, or so they thought. "Ow!" The blue hedgehog said rubbing his head. "What did, I, hit…is that a a r-robot?" The red robot turned to face the duo "S-sonic I think we should leave."

"Oh you boys are not going anywhere." The mysterious voice said coming out of the shadows revealing a man with a big mustache in a floating half circle chair. "Sonic I know I already said this but, I THINK WE SHOULD RUN!" The blue hedgehog grabbed the yellow fox's hand they screamed and ran out of the warehouse "GET THEM!" The fat man said and the robot chased after the duo.

* * *

 **Noble: So how was that.**

 **Nero: I wonder who the m-**

 **Sonic: Kid I think we already know who it is.**

 **Nero: I know just I thought I could add some mystery.**

 **Tails: The only way to add mystery is if there really is a mystery to begin with.**

 **Nero: I just wanted to have some fun.**

 **Noble: Don't forget to review if I need help with anything I would like to know.**

 **Nero: Silence has fallen**

 **Noble: Hey that's my line.**


End file.
